The shining light of the Utora Star
by B-36
Summary: A mysterious giant strikes a James O'Malley and now he's the partial defender of Earth. But what are Ultramans Secrets?


The two balls of light fired at each other with blue and red streams of light, the blue orb then flew behind a meteor and the red looked around and flew in a western direction to look. The blue orb flew to the nearest inhabited planet and got in the atmosphere when suddenly the red orb fired a beam at it and the blue orb went faster into the planet hoping to lose its captor. The red orb followed, they descended from 300,000 ft. To 150,000 feet in less than two minutes firing strong beams at each other . They descended to 20,000 when suddenly a metal object struck the red orb and the blue orb fell into the sea. The red orb prepared to follow when it, or rather the inhabitant of it sensed a life being destroyed by his action, he saw the metal objects once part of a Calex single engine turboprop plane falling into the sea with the pilot still stuck in the cockpit. The inhabitant flew to the rescue and covered the cockpit much to the amazement of a 737 pilot who looked at the place where his beer waited and sickened.

Inside the orb the pilot of the Calex, a James O'Malley of his own devices awoke and looked into the yellow eyes of a massive giant! O'Malley looked around for his cockpit and saw he was not in it so whiskey was the issue, he wasn't crazy, yet, and the orb was red so he was in it.

O'Malley had a feeling of dread as the giant spoke with "Hello sir, I am a being known only as Utora Man or Ultraman it would come through a direct translation."

O'Malley replied with "Nice to know, what are you doing here?"

Ultraman replied "I am hunting down a monster named Bemular. He escaped from me when an atomic warhead blew our tow link apart and awoke Bemular. I unfortunately lost Bemular for two minutes and he came here hoping to avoid my bio-sensors when I ambushed the beast and we both engaged in a fight to the death through your atmosphere and unfortunately I crashed into your plane."

O'Malley sighed and replied "It's alright, well just put me back on- wait how am I talking with you? My mouths not moving!"

Ultraman replied "My race uses Telepathy over vocal communication which allows our minds to talk without need for translation."

The young pilot replied "Okay, what do you want from me?"

Ultraman replied "I wish to use your body as a host to preserve your life until the end of your natural lifespan. If other monsters attack I wish to help."

O'Malley asked "If I do, who controls my body?"

Ultraman replied "I was wondering when that would pop up, you will control your body, if you wish I can give advice, and should you be unconscious then I will take control until your awakening."

O'Malley replied "Well, it would be nice to have someone proofread my thoughts. So why not, it's for my race."

Ultraman nodded and suddenly he disappeared and in his place was a small circular object which flew into the palm of his hand.

He then heard Ultraman's voice say "This is a Beta Capsule, it is a device that allows our bodies to switch, to me it is not horrible since I can listen in on your brainwaves, you cannot so in this phase as you will be unconscious unless the Beta Capsule activates by itself then the switch will not occur and I will go out to fight, the main reason I need you is that this body lives and takes energy from the sun to create dimension energy and spacium and due to the pollution of your atmosphere my power recharges slowly and a host allows me to recharge easier and gives me more energy to start with."

O'Malley nodded and replied "Oh, so thats your reason for bonding with me. Okay how do I use it?"

Ultraman said "There are four buttons on it, the top button is my summoning button, the second button is a Spacium laser that fires a thick beam, the third is a distress signal to my race in what you may call the M-78 System, and the fourth is a healing and fixing beam where energy can be used to fix or heal someone or cure most ailments. The Beta Capsule is charged by the sun and is fully charged within 30 minutes after heavy use."

O'Malley nodded and replied "This will help a lot."

Then he looked up and saw no orb, he looked around in confusion and then heard Ultraman say "My ship is gone so I had to land here and you are 15 miles north of Southampton."

O'Malley jogged to the town not feeling his heavy flight suit until he was there. By then 5 hours had passed and he knew people were either following or looking for the orb or were mourning his loss.

He then saw a fellow pilot: Franklin Niles and he waved to him, Niles smiles and started calling out to other people who ran up to see their comrade.

Finally the airbase commander approached him and nodded to him, O'Malley nodded and then started to speak when suddenly a loud roar from the harbor broke the attention of the crowd looking at O'Malley. What they saw horrified them, O'Malley had already seen Bemular through mental images but the pure scale and hideousness of the creature horrified him, he ran to an alley and took out the Beta Capsule, then he held it up and pressed the top button summoning Ultraman! Ultraman flew in attracting Bemulars undivided attention, Bemular fired a blue steam of fire at him but Ultraman avoided it and fired two eye beams at the space dinosaur causing the beast to scream in anger.

Bemular looked around and saw a vehicle with a round tube at the back, but a certain smell coming from the vehicle gave the vile monster a plan. He picked it up and turned around throwing it at Ultraman which spilled oil on him, Bemular then watched interested as sparks set fire to the oil on his nemesis. Ultraman dived underneath the water and after a few seconds came back up unsinged, he then held both hands parallel in front of his chest and an energy ball formed, Ultraman then moved his arms to the left and moved his right arm away, Bemular dived at this point but Ultraman had seen this coming and as Bemulars back emerged from the sea the energy ball flew striking the beasts back. Ultraman saw a large amount of bubbles appear from underneath the water as Bemular screamed in pain, Bemular then dived deeper and then shot off like a rocket striking the Ultras leg, the loss of balance called Ultraman to fall and causing the small blue glass circle on his chest to turn to a small beeping purple circle on his chest. Ultraman cursed the color timer whose energy had been drained by the rescue of O'Malley and came up with a plan to finish this, he jumped out of the water and then put his hands into a plus shape firing a stream of energy at the water striking Bemular. Then Ultraman flew higher in the sky, Bemular looked around roared in victory and he decided to leave this planet, he was then surrounded by blue energy. The travel sphere got out of the water when the Ultra fired a stronger version of his cross beam destroying the sphere and Bemular for good. With his job finished Ultraman flew to space to recharge himself, after that was finished Ultraman then suddenly shrunk himself to human size and then teleported himself back to Southampton, then he held his arms up and then Ultraman was replaced by O'Malley.

He walked out of the building and looked around, little damage had been done to the city but several ships, including the HMS Queen Elizabeth were wrecked in the exchange between the two giants. He looked at the ship and sighed, for 12 months it had been a nice addition to the port as it took shape and now it was wrecked by a space dinosaur and a silver and red giant fighting, he then smiled at the pure ridiculousness of what he had just thought and then Ultraman said "This will only get worse I'm afraid, I fear for other alien life forms."

O'Malley sighed and walked to the waterfront where he saw his date for that evening, Rebecca Laverne looking at the harbor peaceful now that shipping was blocked and Bemular was dead. He then walked up to her side and said "Hello." She looked at him, her face was very white and tears stained her cheeks.

She replied "I thought you were dead." in a shaking tone.

He smiled and said "I got lucky that Ultraman had a conscience, he's the giant."

She replied "That was the nicest thing anyone could've done for my birthday." Inwardly he cringed as he remembered that her gift was now at the bottom of the English Channel when he felt a weight in his pocket, he took it out, the gift which was a collection of Led Zeppelin CDs brought obvious surprise to her face as she showed with a reply of "You actually remembered my birthday? Your close survival, an epic monster fight, and Led Zeppelin. This ranks as my best birthday yet."

O'Malley smiled and they were about to kiss when suddenly Ultraman said "Not now, your about to slip on some animal excretion." Before O'Malley could do anything the two slipped and fell into the water where Ultraman materialized in spirit form and watched them with sadness and envy for his lost life and the punishment that would come if he fought in Earths defense once more. But as the two emerged he realized that they were worth the fight and made a vow to continue this hosting and see it to the end. With that thought completed he vanished in a bloom of platinum dust.


End file.
